This invention is a device for indicating the fuel consumption rate of an internal combustion engine with a potentiometer having a sliding contact mechanically connected to the fuel proportioning means of the engine and electrically to a fuel consumption indicator.
Devices of this type are known in the art. For example, German public disclosure (DOS) No. 24 40 398, G01F, 9/00 discloses a device for indicating the fuel consumption rate of an engine having a fuel injection device wherein the sliding contact of a potentiometer is mechanically linked to the injection pump control rod of a fuel injection apparatus of the engine. This device, which also includes a resistor whose resistance varies as a function of the engine speed, may also be used with an engine having a carburetor, in which case the sliding contact of the potentiometer would be linked mechanically to the throttle valve in the intake manifold, or as disclosed in German public disclosure (DOS) No. 23 57 770, G01F, 29/02, to the gas pedal.